Misc
__TOC__ Travel Osaka * Oct. 2019, Business Trip * 오사카 관광국 * 오사카 주유패스 * 간사히 국제공항 (KIX) * 간사히 국제공항 리무진 * ICOCA & HARUKA * Pocket Change Turkmenistan Ashgabad * Dec. 2015, Business Trip * Turkmenistan * Turkish Airlines * Tour Intanbul * Istanbul Ataturk Airport * Istanbul Metro, Tram & Train Map * Istanbul Metro, Istanbul, Turkey * Ayasofya(Hagia Sophia) Museum Boston * Jun. 2012, Business Trip * Boston * Fenway Park * Museum of Fine Arts, Boston 공항버스 * 버스타고 : 공항버스 예매 * 6017 (인천공항 ↔ 서울대호암교수회관) * 6019 (인천공항 ↔ 내방역) * 용남공항리무진 ** 4200 : 군포(산본) - 안양(범계) - 관악역 - 인천공항1터미널 - 인천공항2터미널 Misc * 강릉 ** 씨마크 호텔 ** 스카이베이 경포 호텔 ** 세인트존스 경포 호텔 * 베트남 다낭 날씨 : 다낭을 방문하기 좋은 시기는 언제? (2014년 6월 22일) * 하와이/ 괌/ 사이판 날씨 정리 - 건기 우기 맞춰서 최적의 날씨를 즐기고 오자! (2014. 4. 28) * 나트랑 빈펄리조트 예약센터 Hardware * Comparison of Canon EOS digital cameras Smartphone * GSMArena.com * AnTuTu * Huawei Phones * List of Huawei phones * Honor Phones * Xiaomi Phones * Mobile Processor Rankings & Benchmarks LG Smartphones Samsung Smartphones misc Tablet * Huawei MediaPad ** Huawei MediaPad M3 ** Huawei MediaPad M2 * ASUS MeMO Pad ** ASUS MeMO Pad 8 (ME581CL) * ASUS ZenPad ** ASUS ZenPad S 8.0 (Z580CA) ** ASUS ZenPad S 8.0 (Z580C) ** ASUS ZenPad 8.0 (Z380KL) ** ASUS ZenPad 8.0 (Z380C) Laptop * Candidate at Oct. 2016 ** Lenovo IdeaPad 510S-14ISK 80TK003VKR ** Lenovo IdeaPad 710S-13ISK 80SW0083KR ** ACER Aspire S5-371-Edge5 ** ACER Aspire V3-372-MAXUP ASUS ZenBook 14 UX433FN (2019) * ASUS ZenBook 14 UX433FN * ASUS ZenBook 14 UX433FN / Tech Specs * ASUS ZenBook 14 UX433FN / Support * ASUS ZenBook 14 UX433FN / Drivers & Tools * Western Digital PC SN520 NVMe SSD * Western Digital PC SN520 NVMe SSD Support Information Page LG전자 gram 14Z980-GA36K (2018) Thinkpad P50 * ThinkPad P50 * ThinkPad P50 * ThinkPad P50 Driver and Software * ThinkPad P50 User Guides ** ThinkPad P50 User Guide ** Thinkpad P50 Hardware Maintenance Manual * Lenovo Windows Recovery Media * Lenovo Digital Download Recovery Service (DDRS) HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx * HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx * HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx Software and Driver 삼성전자 NT871Z5G-X01R * Intel Dual Band Wireless-AC 7260 Plus Bluetooth ThinkPad T440 * Specification ThinkPad T400 * Detailed specifications - ThinkPad R400, T400 * Drivers and software - ThinkPad T400 * Hardware Maintenance Manual - ThinkPad R400, T400 CPU * CPU Benchmarks by PassMark Software * Intel Xeon CPU ** Intel Xeon Processor E5-2603 v3 ** Intel Xeon Processor E5-2603 v4 ** Intel Xeon Processor E5-2620 v3 ** Intel Xeon Processor E5-2620 v4 SSD * WD Blue SSD * Intel SSD 520 Series ** Intel® Solid-State Drive 520 Series ** Intel SSD Resource Center * Samsung SSD ** SSD 850 PRO 512GB MZ-7KE512B/KR ** 삼성 SSD 840 PRO MZ-7PD256B/KR Graphics Card * NVIDIA GeForce (on Wikipedia) * NVIDIA Quadro * NVIDIA Quadro (on Wikipedia) : Nvidia's brand for graphics cards intended for use in workstations * List of Nvidia graphics processing units * AMD FirePro (on Wikipedia) : AMD's brand of graphics cards intended for use in workstations Server HP * HPE ProLiant DL380 Gen10 Server ** HPE ProLiant DL380 Gen10 Server User Guide Quick Speck ** HPE ProLiant DL380 Gen10 Server User Guide ** HPE ProLiant DL385 Gen10 Server - Identifying Components ** HPE Servers Support & Certification Matrices ** Implementing Ubuntu Server on HPE ProLiant Gen10 servers * HPE ProLiant DL380 Gen9 Server Misc * List of Logitech products * Logitech Unifying Receiver (on Wikipedia) Logitech Mouse Leisure 스케이트 보드 * 크루져보드 A부터 Z까지 feat. 알로키이 우드 크루저보드 (2018.08.22) * 김민우 강사 크루저보드 기초강좌 * 스케이트보드 기초강좌 * 우드 크루져보드 기초 2 * 우드 크루져보드 기초 3 * 우드 크루져보드 기초 4 - Push Off * 우드 크루져보드 기초 5 - Foot Break * 우드 크루져보드 기초 5 - Frontside/Backside Turn 롯데월드 * 롯데월드몰 * 롯데월드 타워 * 롯데월드 아쿠아리움 * 서울 스카이 * 레전드 히어로즈 롯데월드몰점 국내 축제 TV * OCN 편성표 * SPOTV 편성표 Music * AllMusic * The 15 Best Guitar Solos of All Time * 50 Greatest Guitar Solos (Guitar World, 2009) * 100 Greatest Guitarists (Rolling Stone Music) * 500 Greatest Albums of All Time (Rolling Stone Music) * List of best-selling albums (Wikipedia) * Deep Purple discography * Judas Priest discography * Black Sabbath discography * Riff ** a brief, relaxed phrase repeated over changing melodies. * Guitar picking * Shred guitar ** a virtuoso lead guitar solo playing style for the guitar, based on various advanced and complex playing techniques, particularly rapid passages and advanced performance effects. * 드레드넛? OM바디? 통기타 바디형태에 대해~ (2013.08.21) Albums Guitarists Movies * Trolls (2016, DreamWorks) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016, Lucasfilm) * Sing (2016, Illumination Entertainment) * 센과 치히로의 행방불명 (2001, Studio Ghibli) * Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens Games * Doom (Wikipedia) * Doomsday Engine * ZDoom ** an enhanced port of the official DOOM source code to Win32. * Doom 3D * Doom 4 (Wikipedia) * Descent (Wikipedia) * D2X-XL * DXX-Rebirth * Descent: Underground (Wikipedia) * Descendent Studio * Minecraft (Wikipedia) * List of best-selling PC games * Steam Comics * 열혈강호 * 열혈강호 * 진격의 거인 * 암스 * 총몽 Sports * List of NBA MVP Award Winners * NBA People (Korean) World Cup 2018 FIFA World Cup Russia * Tournament 2:1 4:3 2:0 3:2 Uruguay ----+---- Portugal France ----+---- Argentina Brazil ----+---- Mexico Belgium ----+---- Japan | | | | | 7/6 0:2 | | 7/7 1:2 | Uruguay ----------+--------- France Brazil ---------+--------- Belgium | | | 7/11 1:0 | France ----------------------+-------------------------- Belgium | France | 4 + : | 2 Croatia | Croatia -----------------------+-------------------------- England | 7/12 2:1 | | | Russia ---------+--------- Croatia Sweden ------------+------------ England | 2:2 (3:4) | | 0:2 | | | | | Spain ----+---- Russia Croatia ----+---- Denmark Sweden ----+---- Switzerland Colombia ----+---- England 1:1 (3:4) 1:1 (3:2) 1:0 1:1 (3:4) * Matches 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil * Maches * 조별예선 ** 스위스 2 : 5 프랑스 (6/21) ** 나이지리아 2 : 3 아르헨티나 (6/26) Science * The Feynman Lectures on Physics * Notable mathematicians * List of important physicists * University of Göttingen * Institute for Advanced Study * Palo Alto Research Center * Physical constant * Mathematical constant * Fermat's Last Theorem * Millennium Prize Problems * 수학사 최대의 미스터리 - 과연 페르마는 알고 있었을까? * Constellations * 별자리 * Zodiac * Deep-sky object * Messier object (on Wikipedia) * SEDS Messier Database * Lists of astronomical objects ** List of largest stars * WouldYouLike (Korean) People * 윤선영 ** http://itinofgray.tistory.com/34 * 임미향 * 신현빈 * 이엘리야 Shopping * NexTag : Find and Compare Millions of Products, All in One Spot * camelcamelcamel : a free Amazon price tracker! 가구 * 이케아 코리아 ** 거실 시리즈 ** 홈오피스 시리즈 ** 침실 시리즈 ** 베스토 시스템 ** 빌리 시리즈 ** 팍스 시스템 * 폴앤코코 ** 자노 1200 원목 책상 ** 모던스틸 1200/1500/1800 책상 선반형 ** 아이언브릿지 R 1200 책장 진열장 * 오플로어 * 더젠 * 두닷 * 더리드우드 * 핀란디아 * 시디즈 ** 학생용 의자 링고 ** 학생용 의자 T25 * 펜다 소파 * 자코모 * 로코코 * 동진침장 ** 올리비아데코 * 데코뷰 * 윈플러스 * 코지샵 * 아트박스 * 더윤 : 입체적인 목판액자 전문업체 * 롯데닷컴 2019년 아동/학생 가구 특집 Articles * 주방 싱크대 자재 MDF, PB, LPM,PET가 무슨 뜻이죠? (2016. 7. 14) * 에넥스가 알려주는 소재 이야기 PAPER / LPM / P.P (2018.4.7) * 자재편!! 리바트키친 코어재의 이해 (2017.5.16) * 자재편!! 리바트키친 표면재의 이해 (2017.5.18) * 붙박이장에 대한 모든 것, 붙박이장의 장단점과 다양한 디자인 (7월 29일, 2017) * 하루를 함께 하는 의자, 당신은 얼마나 투자하고 계십니까? (2017.02.16) 주방 * 한일스텐레스 * Tefal * 써모스 건강 * LG생활건강 비욘드 * LG생활건강 페리오 * 유한킴벌리 그린핑거 * 유한킴벌리 티엔 Fashion * 휠라 ** 디스럽터 2 랩 (FS1HTB3403X_WWT, 2019) ** 레귤러핏 3단 블로킹 자켓 (FS2JKB3151F_INA, 2019) ** 세로 리니어 볼캡 (FS3CPB5302X_BLK, 2018) ** 휠라 레이 (FS1SIA1169X_WWT, 2018) ** <화이트라인> 플리스 탑 (FS2FTA1451F_CRM, 2018) ** 크레마 보아자켓 (FS2JKA4003X_LBE, 2018) ** 크레마 보아조끼 (FS2VTA4101X_LBE, 2018) * 노스페이스 ** Super Air Down (NC1DJ51, 2018) * Egoist ** Egoist EE1EZ300 KH ** Egoist EE1EZ303 KH ** Egoist EE1EZ303 DI ** Egoist EE1WB261 KH ** Egoist EE2WZ361 KH * SOUP * AirWalk Surf * 애슬리트 ** HRP04 더 바름 마일드팬츠 ** HRT20 바름 4way 스트레치 롱슬리브 * 행텐 ** 남아 베이직 구스 다운 점퍼 (14190-013-856-49) * 키플링 * 캉골 ** 에픽 백팩 1322 블랙 ** Tass Backpack Round 1324 Slate Grey ** Easy Messenger Bag 2023 Light Beige * Adidas ** Adidas Women's Running Galaxy 4 ** Adidas F32251 Energy Boost ** Adidas F32292 Revenge Boost * Nike ** Nike Men's Wide Shoes ** Nike Men's Extra Wide Shoes ** Nike Wemen's Dunk Sky Hi * misc ** Converse CT AS Hi-Ness Zip HI 학습 * 스테들러 ** 스테들러 연필 ** Mars ergo soft 150 ** Noris ergo soft 152 해외직구 * 해외직구 품목별 관세율 * 품목별 관세율 * AliExpress * BYBLE Korea * 해외직구 배송대행 도대체 어디다 맡겨야(2014.11.14) * 스마트하게 해외직구하기 7가지 TIP(2014/06/09) * 중국판 블랙프라이데이 ‘광군제’, 직구족을 위한 대표 사이트 5선 (2015/11/06) * [http://jimnong.tistory.com/603 아마존 한국직배송 아이파슬(i-parcel) 배송조회+통관조회] (2016/10/21) : 국내택배사 송장번호 확인, ... * 아마존 직구 마샬 액톤 스피커 - 통관조회, 카고조회, 관세 (2016. 4. 22) : 수입화물진행정보 확인 * 아마존 해외직구 방법(2015.04.28) * 아마존 해외직구 방법(몰테일) * AliExpress 11.11 Shopping Guide * 외산폰, 우리나라에서 개통해서 사용하려면? (KT 기준) * KT 자급단말(해외구매폰 등) 사용법 Public Service 행정 * 안양시 * 안양시 전자민원창구 * 경기도 보안 * 주민등록번호 Clean Center ** 주민등록번호 이용내역 확인 * 실종아동찾기 센터 ** 실종예방을 위한 사전등록 서비스 * 국가재난정보센터 * 개인정보보호 종합포털 * 주민번호 수집 금지 본격 시행 (2014.08.18) 의료 * 건강보험심사평가원 병원평가정보 * 중앙응급의료센터 * 고려대학교 구로병원 * 가톨릭대학교 여의도성모병원 * 본인일부부담금 산정특례 제도 : 중증질환자 산정특례 * 건강보험심사평가원 관상동맥우회술 4차 적정성 평가 (2017-12-12) * 가습기살균제 피해지원 종합포털 * 가장 경미한 충치 치료에 사용되는 재료별 장단점 그리고 비용 (아말감, 글래스 아이오노머, 레진) (2012. 12. 24) 식품 * 식품안전나라 * 안전안심 먹을거리 환경서비스 ** 식품이력정보 조회 * 축산물 이력제 육아 * 요요 유치원 * 메이플 유치원 * 예방접종 도우미 * 아이사랑 (임신육아종합포털) * 중앙육아종합지원센터 ** 영유아 보육에 대한 제반 정보제공 및 상담을 통하여 일반주민에게 보육에 대한 편의를 도모하고 어린이집과의 연계체제를 구축하여 어린이집 운영의 효율성 제고 * 중앙육아종합지원센터 보육과정 웹사이트 * 어린이집/유치원 통합정보 공시 ** 어린이집ㆍ유치원 전반의 주요정보를 투명하게 공개하여 부모의 알권리를 보장하기 위한 정보공시제도 * 어린이집 정보공개 Portal * 유치원 알리미 ** 유치원 전반의 주요 정보를 객관적이고 투명하게 공개하는 제도로, 학부모의 알권리를 보장하고 유치원의 실태를 정확하게 파악하여 유아 교육의 질을 높이기 위한 제도 * e-유치원 (유아학비지원시스템) * e유치원 시스템 (Closed) * 서울특별시 보육포털서비스 ** 어린이집 실시간 인터넷 예약 이용 서비스, 어린이집 정보 제공, 다양한 보육정보 제공 * 서울특별시 유아교육진흥원 * 소아 성장상태 측정계산기 (질병관리본부) * 동안청소년수련관 (안양시 동안구) 문화 * 서울역사 박물관 * 대한민국 구석구석 행복여행 * 2016 전국 청정 해수욕장 20선 * 서울빛초롱축제 2017 (2017/11/03 ~ 11/19) * 표준어 규정 /표준 발음법 / 받침의 발음 복지 * 복지서비스 모의계산 * 기초생활보장제도의 맞춤형 급여체계 개편 * 주거급여 홈페이지 ** 주거급여 개편 ** 주거급여 세부 지원기준 확정, 7월 1일부터 시행(2015/05/27) * 집주인 리모델링 임대 시범사업 ** 집주인 리모델링 임대주택 2차 시범사업 대상자 모집공고 실버 * 중앙 노인보호전문기관 ** 전국 노인보호전문기관 관리 * 대구광역시 노인보호전문기관 ** 실버스마일(노인일자리) 사업 담당 봉사/기부 * 바보의 나눔 보훈 * 국가보훈처 보훈지원 ** 2018년 보훈급여금 등 월지급액(2018-01-02) ** 2018년 전몰 순직 전공상군경 유족 보훈지원 안내 (2018-05-03) ** 2016년 나눔로또 판매인 모집공고 및 자격조건 알아보기 (2016-12-17) * 보훈 위탁병원 * 대한민국전몰군경유족회 * 국가기록원 일제강점기 피해자 명부 * 국가유공자 등 예우 및 지원에 관한 법률 * 국가유공자 등 예우 및 지원에 관한 법률 시행령 * 국가유공자 등 예우 및 지원에 관한 법률 시행규칙 * 참전유공자 예우 및 단체설립에 관한 법률 * 참전유공자예우 및 단체설립에 관한 법률 시행령 * 참전유공자예우 및 단체설립에 관한 법률 시행규칙 * 동행복권 판매인 모집 금융 * 금융소비자 정보포털 * 금융결제원 계좌정보통합관리서비스 * 보험금 통합조회시스템 * 금융결제원 연금저축 통합공시 * 금융감독원 전자공시시스템 * 해외주식투자전용집합투자기구에 대한 과세특례 ** 조세특례제한법/제91조의17 ** 조세특례제한법시행령/제93조의3 * 전자금융사기예방서비스 ** http://blog.hanabank.com/277 ** http://blog.ibk.co.kr/997 세금 * 빠뜨린 소득공제 추가로 받는 방법은? ** 종합소득 확정신고, 경정청구 상세 안내 * 국세청 홈택스로 '과거 증여재산 신고내역' 조회 된다. (2016.10.05) ** 국세청 Hometax > 조회/발급 > 세금신고납부 > 증여세 결정정보 조회 * 인터넷으로 증여 신고하기 (2011/06.28) * 7년 공든 탑 무너진다 장마<장기주택마련상품> 점검 (2008.11.19) 연말정산 * 2016년 귀속 연말정산 종합 안내 * 2015년 귀속 연말정산 종합 안내 * 2014년 연말정산 안내 * 2014년 귀속 근로소득 연말정산 종합 안내 * 2013년 연말정산 안내 * 2012년 연말정산 안내 * 2011년 연말정산 안내 * 2010년 연말정산 안내 법률 * 국가법령정보센터 * 대한민국 법원 종합법률정보 * 대한민국 국회 의안정보시스템 * 전자가족관계등록시스템 * 인터넷등기소 * 찾기쉬운 생활법령 정보 * 대한법률구조공단 * 이준호의 법률정보 * 부산광역시 차량등록사업소 > Q&A > 장애인차량 상속 문의(2009-04-28) 환경 * 에코머니 * 탄소포인트제 * 서울시 에코마일리지 * 으뜸효율 가전제품 구매비용 환급사업 * 에너지효율 1등급 가전 인센티브 환급 시스템 * 폐가전 방문 수거 예약센터 * 동작구 | 대형생활폐기물 처리 주택 * 국토교통부 실거래가 공개시스템 * 국토교통부 공동주택관리정보시스템 * 서울특별시 공동주택 통합정보마당 교통 * SRT * 고속버스 통합예매 * 시외버스 통합예매 시스템 * 교통카드 자료가 알려주는 대중교통 이야기 (경기연구원, 2020/1/2) 통신 * 대한민국의 이동통신 주파수 * 통신사별 주파수 대역 ** * SKT 주요 무료 부가서비스 ** 060비밀번호통화 ** 060정보료한도제 ** LTE데이터로밍차단 ** SKT콜렉트콜수신거부 ** 국제전화발신금지 ** 번호도용문자차단 ** 선물조르기거절 ** 소리샘 ** 통화중 대기 ** 휴대폰 보호 서비스 ** 스팸ARS차단플러스 ** 스팸SMS차단 ** 스팸필터링 * IMEI(International Mobile Station Equipment Identity) * Comparison of mobile phone standards * LTE Bands(frequency bands and channel bandwidths) * 명의도용 방지 서비스/가입현황 조회 서비스 * 연락중지청구서비스 Do Not Call * 우체국 알뜰폰 요금제 * 중고폰매입서비스 * KT * 7mobile (SKT 별정통신) * freeT (KT, LGU+ 별정통신) * 이지모바일 (KT 별정통신) * 위너스텔 (KT 별정통신) 정보기술(IT) 전자금융거래법 특정금융법 * 특정 금융거래정보의 보고 및 이용 등에 관한 법률 일부개정법률안(김병욱의원 등 10인, 2019-03-18) Misc * 2016 역할 기반 SW 엔지니어 로드맵 기타 * Aviability ** 항공편 검색 Conferences Devcon 5 * The Devcon5 Bible (October 3, 2019) * Devcon5 Live * Devcon 2019 Android App * Devcon * Devcon Twitter * Ethereum Foundation YouTube Channel * 오사카 ATC Hall ** Osaka ATC Hall / Google Earth * 오사카 호텔 검색 * Hotel Monterey Grasmere Osaka ** Hotel Monterey Grasmere Osaka / Google Map ** Hotel Monterey Grasmere Osaka / Google Earth Misc * [https://www.meetup.com/ko-KR/Blockchain-Developers-Meetup/events/244107178/ 제 2회 Blockchain 개발자 Meetup] ** 2017-11-01, SK플래닛 분당 사옥 1층 SUPEX Hall ** Session II > Hyperledger Fabric Architecture 고려사항 ** 2nd Blockchain Developer's Meetup (OnOffMix) ** 2nd Blockchain Developer's Meetup (Symflow) * [http://edu.kosta.or.kr/event/myevent_findSeriesEventTab?seriesId=30 제8회 2015 한국SW 아키텍트 대회] ** 2015.716, COEX Conference Room 307/308 ** Track III > 분산처리 프레임워크를 활용한 대용량 영상 고속분석 시스템 ** 2015 한국SW 아키텍트대회 성황리 개최 ** 2015 한국SW아키텍트대회 성황리 개최 (발표자료 첨부) * [http://www.dbguide.net/db.db?cmd=view2&boardUid=135076 2006년 대한민국 DB 설계 공모 대전 모범답안 및 대상작] ** 대한민국 DB 설계 공모 대전 역대 수상자 Companies * Fidelity Labs + Fidelity Center for Applied Technology (FCAT) ** Jobs 교육 * NEIS * 에듀넷 * 학교알리미 : 초/중등 교육정보 공시 서비스] * 경기사이버학습 다높이 * 꿀맛닷컴 * 서울특별시 과학전시관 * 서울창의체험배움터 * e청소년 - 청소년활동정보서비스 * 한국 잡월드 * 1365 자원봉사포털 (행정안전부) * 학교안전공제회 공제급여관리시스템 * 경기도학교안전공제회 * 안양과천교육지원청 * 경기도융합과학교육원 ** 경기도융합과학교육원 부설 영재교육원 * [https://ko.khanacademy.org/ 칸 아카데미] * [http://www.polymath.co.kr/ Polymath] * 사이언스 릴레이 페어 : 과학기술 및 경제·사회 이슈에 따라 정해진 과학 테마를 중심으로, 매달 이어지는 과학문화 대표 행사를 의미합니다. 초등 교육 * 부림초등학교 * 보라매초등학교 * 아이엠스쿨 > 부림초등학교 * 국정교과서 미래엔도서몰 * 한국검인정교과서협회 : 교과서 구매 * EBS 초등 * EBS 영어 * EBS Math * CHESSCOOL : 초등방과후 영어교실 * 시매쓰(CMath) 출판 ** 사고력수학 로드맵 * 꿀박사 - 1:1 맞춤형 학습지원 시스템 * WMO(World Mathematical Olympiad) Korea ** 전국 창의융합수학능력 인증시험, 세계 수학 올림피아드 중등 교육 중등 수학 * 에이급 출판사 * 좋은책 신사고 > 중등 도서 > 수학 * 소문난 교재 - 중학 수학 교재 14선 (2013.03.20) ** 3단계 (내신 심화) : 우공비Q 중등수학 발전편 (좋은책신사고), 일품 중등수학 (좋은책신사고), 최고수준 해법수학 (천재교육) ** 4단계 (선행 심화) : 하이레벨 (하이레벨), 최상위 수학 (디딤돌), 에이급 수학 (에이급출판사) ** 5단계 (경시/올림피아드) : 라인업 대수/기하 (영재교육방송), 올림피아드 수학의 지름길 중급 상·하(씨실과날실) 고등 교육 * 영재학교 * 과학고등학교 * 국제고등학교 * 외국인 학교 유아 교육 * 튼튼영어 프리스쿨 * 엘킨영어 * Storix Software 교육 * [https://scratch.mit.edu/ 스크레치] * Code.org * Software 중심 사회 * EBS 소프트웨어 * 전국 어린이 코딩 경진대회 * 한국 코드 페어 (매년 5월 공모) * 한국 메이커&코딩 경진 대회 (2019년: 7/1 ~) * 한국정보올림피아드 * 넥슨 코딩 대회 (NYPC, Nexon Youth Programming Challenge) misc * 한국직업능력개발원 커리어넷 드림레터(진로 가이드) 평촌 * 안양시 동안구 (나무위키) * 동안 청소년 수련관 (안양시 동안구) * 안양 시립 도서관 * 안양시 미래인재육성•장학재단 * 국립 과천 과학관 ** 국립 과천 과학관 소식지 ** 2017년도 국립과천과학관 과학교육문화 연간일정 안내 (2017-01-20) * 안양도시공사 ** 수영, 빙상, 탁구, 배드민턴 강습 신청 * 안양 종합운동장 * 안양부흥 스포츠클럽 ** 유소년풋살 강습 * FC안양 유소년 아카데미 * 안양시 배드민턴 협회 * 평촌 청소년 문화의 집 ** 대중교통 * 호계 체육관 ** 대중교통 * 의왕도시공사 * 안양시 축제 * 2019 안양충훈벚꽃축제 * 안양 워터랜드 * 안양종합운동장 눈썰매장 * 의왕 레일파크 공공 * 안양시청 * 안양시 동안구 관양2동 주민센터 * [https://www.anyang.go.kr/dongan/selectBbsNttList.do?bbsNo=186&key=1169 안양시 동안구 부림동 주민센터] (우리동 소식 > 검색:수강생) ** 1분기 : 1/1 ~ 3/31, 2분기: 4/1 ~ 6/30, 3분기: 7/1 ~ 9/30, 4분기: 10/1 ~ 12/31 * [https://www.anyang.go.kr/dongan/selectBbsNttList.do?bbsNo=193&key=1176 안양시 동안구 범계동 주민센터] (우리동 소식 > 검색:수강생) ** 1분기 : 1/1 ~ 3/31, 2분기: 4/1 ~ 6/30, 3분기: 7/1 ~ 9/30, 4분기: 10/1 ~ 12/31 * [https://www.anyang.go.kr/dongan/selectBbsNttList.do?bbsNo=188&key=1171 안양시 동안구 평안동 주민센터] (우리동 소식 > 검색:수강생) ** 1분기 : 1/1 ~ 4/30, 2분기: 5/1 ~ 8/31, 3분기: 9/1 ~ 12/31 * [https://www.anyang.go.kr/dongan/selectBbsNttList.do?bbsNo=189&key=1172 안양시 동안구 귀인동 주민센터] (우리동 소식 > 검색:수강생) ** 1분기 : 1/1 ~ 3/31, 2분기: 4/1 ~ 6/30, 3분기: 7/1 ~ 9/30, 4분기: 10/1 ~ 12/31 * 안양시 동안구 달안동 주민센터 * 안양시 동안구 부흥동 주민센터 * 안양시 폐기물 배출 * 안양시 대형폐기물 인터넷 배출 신고 ** 품목별 처리 수수료 교통 * 안양호계시외버스정류장 교육 * 정상어학원 ** 정상어학원 평촌분원 * CMS 에듀케이션 * CMS 평촌영재교육센터 ** 사고력관 2017년 4분기 오픈교과 수업(2017.08.28) ** 사고력관 2017년 3분기 오픈교과 수업(2017.04.18) ** 사고력관 2019년 여름방학 특강 (2019.06.27) ** 사고력관 2019년 겨울방학 특강 (2019.12.04) * 와이즈만 영재교육 평촌센터 (031-476-4776) ** 와이즈만 평촌센터 2019 겨울방학 특강 안내 - 사고력 심화반 예비 3학년, 예비 4학년 ... * 평촌 유수하 수학학원 * 다수인 Math * 평촌 다수인 수학전문학원 * 평촌 김장현 수학학원 * 안양시 권역별 영어체험센터 : 달안초, 관양초, 안양초, 신안중, 부안중 ** 2017년 안양시 권역별 영어체험센터 수강생 모집 안내 * 부안중 영어체험센터 * 신안중 영어체험센터 * 달안초 영어체험센터 * 관양초 영어체험센터 * 안양시 진로 페스티벌 * 안양시 화상영어 영재교육원 * 안양과천 교육지원청 ** 2018학년도 안양과천,만안영재교육원 영재교육대상자 선발 요강 안내 * 경기도융합과학교육원 ** 경기도융합과학교육원 부설 영재교육원 * (교육청 영재원) 영재원 시험에는 어떤 문제가 나올까? (2016. 11. 29) * Yes24 영재교육원대비 베스트셀러 고등 교육 * 경기도교육청 고등학교 입학 전학 Portal * 안양권 고등학교 전입학안내 맛집 * 어글리 스토브 의료 * 안양시/동안구/관양동 자동심장충격기(AED) 위치 ** 평촌더샵 센트럴시티 (110동 휘트니스센터내(지하1층입구)) ** 평촌더샵 센트럴시티 (104동앞 관리사무소입구) * 한림대학교 성심병원 * 평촌 수피부과 * 홍동선소아과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관악대로 345 * 엄민용소아과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관악대로 388 * 보람의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관평로138번길 53 * 이정희소아과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관평로 227 * 평촌 연세가정의학과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 달안로 110 * 평촌 차소아청소년과의원 * 평촌드림의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 귀인로 253 초원아파트 제1상가 동동 1층 109,110호 * 연세소아과의원 - 경기 안양시 동안구 관악대로 129 기타 * 아이와 패밀리 스튜디오 ** 아이와 패밀리 스튜디오 블로그 ** 아이와 패밀리 스튜디오 안양평촌점 Facebook ** 아이와 패밀리 스튜디오 위메프 특가 * 오렌지스포츠센터 수영장 (동안구 학의로 126 한가람한양상가 지하 8호) * 악기나라 (경기도 안양시 동안구 비산동) 대구 * 대구시청 * 대구도시공사 다가구주택 등 기존주택 매입 공고 * 한옥진흥사업 보조금지원 안내 (2018-02-01) 춘천 * 춘천시청 misc Android * Android Smartphone 보안 ** 환경설정 *** 통화 > 발신제한 > 국제 전화 발신 제한, 700/060 전화 발신 제한, 비밀번호 변경 (LG) * Android 위치 서비스 ** Android Device Manager ** Location History * Android Smartphone 데이터 완전 삭제 ** 공장초기화 후에도 데이터는 살아있다? 데이터 완전히 삭제하는 법 (2013/07/12) ** 안드로이드 데이터완전삭제, 중고폰 거래시 필수 사항 (2014/07/17) * Android App ** 카카오톡 컨텐츠 폴더 복사 (사진, 동영상 등 미디어 파일 포함) (2016.08.11) Feature Phone * 삼성 Anycall 초기 모델 Naming/공장초기화 ** 대상 : SCH-X700(2003), SCH-E470(2005) ** Naming *** SKT : 대기화면에서 #758353266#646# 입력 ** 공장초기화 *** 대기 화면에서 5809540*45680 입력 *** Test Mode 화면에서 0888 입력 *** EFS CLEAR 1:OK? 화면에서 1 입력하고 확인 키 입력 *** 공장초기화 진행... ** 참고 *** 구형 애니콜 ... 나밍 공장초기화 *** 핸드폰 별 개통일 ,나밍 방법.공장 초기화 방법 *** 휴대폰 나밍방법, 핸드폰 나밍번호 ... * SKY Feature Phone Naming/공장초기화 ** 대상 : IM-S340L(2008), IM-S315L(2008) ** Naming *** SKT : 대기화면에서 #758353266#646# 입력 *** LGT : 대기화면에서 ##10306# ** 공장초기화 *** Naming 화면에서 번호에 0000000000 입력 라돈 * 라돈 (두산백과) * 라돈 예방 및 관리 ** 미국 환경보호청(US EPA) 실내공간 기준치 : 148 Bq/m3 ** 국제 방사선 방어 위원회(ICRP) 기준치 : 300 Bq/m3 ** WHO 기준치 : 100 Bq/m3 * 아파트 15%가 라돈 농도 WHO 기준 초과 (한국일보, 2018.05.21) TODO * Schematron for Oozie * XSLT to generator HTML page for PMD ruleset XML file. ** Reflecting it into the Maven PMD plugin. * Java to Ethereum SmartContract Binding